


Round Eleven

by JustAGirl24



Series: Seven Rounds [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bang City, Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/pseuds/JustAGirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne gets something interesting at her lingerie shower. Jaime has something to make up to her, anyway.</p><p>You know the drill--PWP, and mind the ratings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie_Of_Tarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Of_Tarth/gifts).



> For Sophie, who answered the prompt call. 
> 
> I'm breaking my three-month hiatus, peeps! This was originally supposed to be for the hump-day smut roster beginning in July, but since I'm working on something else for that now...here you go. Enjoy! :D

Jaime grinned as Brienne whimpered, her eyes tightly closed, head turned to the side.

She was splayed before him, and Jaime chuckled lowly. His gaze traveled over her heavy thighs, spread wide and quivering with tension, and the glistening pink flesh at their juncture. His lips were only a heartbeat behind, stroking soft, freckled skin, then brushing a kiss over unruly hair, before trailing up a toned stomach. A high-pitched whine left Brienne’s mouth as she squirmed and arched, her movements drawing his attention still higher to the cuffs encircling her wrists, supple leather stark against her pale skin. She looked so damn sexy, like every filthy fantasy he’d ever had about her come to life.

He’d promised to make up for the car sex fiasco, and after two days’ worth of dealing with Tyrion’s knowing smirks and lewdly innocent comments which confirmed that he knew _exactly_ why Jaime and Brienne had been parked on the side of the road, Jaime knew he had a lot to make up to her. It was just his luck when they’d returned home from Casterly Rock and she’d unpacked this particular gift—amongst other things—from the lingerie shower Margaery had thrown, her face that shade of red he loved so well as she’d sputtered in embarrassment.

It hadn’t taken quite as much convincing to try them out as Jaime had thought it might—just a bit of flirting, a few deep, wet kisses, and some filthy words rumbled in her ear—and after a brief but intense bout of wrestling over the cuffs, she was naked and bound to the headboard. “Is this all right, wench?” he’d asked, Brienne’s blue, blue eyes widening at his dark tone.

“Yes,” she’d whispered, breaths coming in quick pants, his gaze falling to her heaving breasts and tight pink nipples.

“Oh good,” he’d rumbled with a grin, “I was hoping to take my time.”

And he’d been doing exactly that—a kiss here or a touch there, never staying in one place for long, soothing and rousing in turns as she writhed against cool cotton sheets. He’d lost count of the number of times she’d been close to coming, only for his fingers or tongue to find new places to explore.

“J-Jaime,” Brienne stuttered out on a moan, “I _need_ you.”

He chuckled, trailing kisses up her neck. “Do you?” he murmured, right before covering her lips with his own. She kissed him eagerly, without finesse, her tongue sliding against his. Her long, long legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him tight so that his cock slid against her neglected flesh. Their moans mingled in the air between them. She was hot, and wet, and _gods, perfect._

Jaime tore himself away with a gasp, not wanting to take her, _not quite yet._ He rolled over to lay against her side, cock pressing against her hip. Brienne made a frustrated noise, kicking her foot against his ankle sharply. He drew in a sharp breath as she shifted against him, but couldn’t help but chuckle at her displeasure. He shouldn’t tease her too long—knowing Brienne’s sense of fair play, it would be his turn soon enough.

“Hush,” he said, letting his fingers fall to where she was sopping wet, thumb stroking lightly over her swollen flesh before sinking two fingers into her warm, slick cunt. Her answering shriek was exhilarating, his fingers brushing against the spots that made her sigh and moan as she bucked against his hand. She was close again already, fluttering around his fingers.

“Jaime,” Brienne groaned, a warning edge to her tone as she strained mindlessly against the leather cuffs, “ _please_.”

“Fuck yes,” he muttered, changing to firm strokes of his thumb over her clit, crooking his fingers as he thrust inside her. Her breasts were so close, small and pert and covered in delectable freckles—he dipped his head to pull a pebbled nipple into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth over it. A long wail ripped from her throat and she was bucking against him, rippling around his fingers, flooding his hand. Brienne slumped back into the mattress after several long moments, breathing hard, her eyes opening to meet his, filmy and sated and still the most astonishing blue.

Jaime eased his fingers from her still-pulsing flesh, listening to the hitch in her breathing as he sucked them into his mouth. He let his gaze run over her, taking in her wide, swollen lips and short, messy hair, the flush that spread over her collar bones and heaving breasts, the way the muscles in her thighs twitched with aftershocks.

“Good?” he asked, unable to keep the smugness from his tone.

“What do you think?” Brienne muttered, and Jaime chuckled.

“I think you want me again,” he murmured with a grin, watching her eyes widen, her throat working as she swallowed noisily. He brushed still-damp fingers between her breasts and down her taut stomach, resting lightly above the coarse hair between her legs. “I think you want my cock inside you.” He stroked against her folds, finding her flesh still plump and slick and oh-so-responsive to his questing fingertips. “Don't you?” he asked, voice raspy with arousal as he brushed over her clit, her hips twisting at the sensations. Gods, his cock was aching for her…

“Yes,” she keened, a sob ripping its way from her throat, her thighs squeezing around his hand.

 _Fuck._ He couldn’t wait another moment to be inside her. It only took a moment before he was above her, her thighs cradling his hips as she shifted against him, the hard points of her nipples rubbing against his chest. “I love you,” he muttered, rocking his hips back and sinking into her as she gasped his name, “and I love your cunt, so wet for me.”

And she _was,_ wet and hot and tight around his cock as he rocked inside her. Her little gasps and mewling sounds, the way her heels dug into his back, only fanned the flames of his arousal, and Jaime was drowning in the blue of her eyes.

“Come for me,” he gasped.  Brienne moaned in response, high and desperate, and he couldn’t tear himself away from the sight of her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. He leaned down to kiss her, short and messy, before ripping his mouth away with a groan. He began thrusting in earnest, world narrowing to the clench and pull and slide of fucking Brienne, the sounds of their flesh meeting, the way she looked so utterly wrecked beneath him.

It was a matter of a few more thrusts, hips snapping and grinding against her with every down stroke, before Brienne was clenching around him and moaning her release—and Jaime was _there,_ spilling inside her with a growl.

They were both gasping for breath when he rolled off her a few moments later, sweaty and flushed. He stared at her face, relaxed and dreamy-looking and _his_ , and couldn’t help but grin. After a moment, Jaime scrabbled to unbuckle the cuffs from Brienne’s wrists, placing them on the night stand. He didn’t miss her wince as he rubbed one wrist, then the other, between his hands.

“Okay?” he asked, guilt twisting in his gut.

“I’m fine,” she reassured him with a smile. “A little sore, but…” Brienne looked to the side, chewing on her bottom lip, her face flushing in embarrassment.

“But?” he prodded, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

“But I liked it,” she mumbled, blushing even darker.

Jaime grinned, more than a touch smug. “So I’m forgiven for the car thing?” he asked, teasing.

Brienne rolled her eyes, a smile lurking at the corners of her lips. “As long as Tyrion doesn’t mention it during his best man speech—or to my father, _ever—_ yes.”

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he tried not to laugh. “Done,” he promised. “I have enough dirt on the little imp to keep him silent.”

“And one more thing.”

Jaime raised a questioning eyebrow.

Brienne looked from the leather cuffs on the night stand and then back at him, a considering look on her still-flushed face. “Next time, it’s my turn.” Her eyes gleamed with naughty promise.

 _Ooh._ He liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was good for you, too.


End file.
